someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Battlefield 3: S E R V E R
[ Warning : This is one of my EARLIER edits, when I sucked at writing creepypastas. If you don't like bad creepypastas, turn away now. ] I was always a skeptic as a kid, thinking that things like demons and ghosts weren't real. As I grew older, my skepticism grew bigger and I began to think that nothing mythical was real. I then heard about these things called "Creepypastas" you know, Scary Shit designed to scare readers. Well, I used to call Creepypastas utter bull-shit until what happened to me. It began when I got my first copy of Battlefield 3. Yes, I was excited for the game after I saw what amazing effort that Frostbite 2 had put into the game. When I got the game, I beat it within a short amount of time. I also managed to get a High Rank in Multiplayer mode. Eventually I started joking around with the servers and started searching for servers made by other players. I had invited my friend to join one called: "Stupid" and the description was: "NO ONE LIKES ME" and we laughed at the troll. *Severed Server *BETTER RUN *He's whatching *S E R V E R Nothing was weird when we played the first 3, but the last one "S E R V E R" was displayed exactly in this format: S E R V E R Description: S E R V E R 1 Player Online I got skeptical again, and decided to play this with my friend. When we joined it was the Map "Tehran Highway" When we finally joined into the server, it began to feel a little creepy. When I checked the player list, it was just me and my friend. I could have sworn that there was another player in the server, but I just simply thought he quit the server. My friend then quickly asked me: "Did you shoot me?" "No,why?" "I just died from being shot at by someone." I checked the leaderboard again, and there was nobody else here, or so I thought. Maybe this person was a Hacker or an admin... but Ive rarely seen hackers online nowadays. We kept looking around Tehran Highway for about 5 minutes when all of a sudden, Boom! I heard a sniper bullet just kill my character, and the killcam just kept on saying that I committed suicide, but I didn't do jack shit. I began telling my friend that some jackass Troll was probably messing with us and nothing weird was going on. That's when all hell broke loose. Our radar began to show static as if we were being jammed, but I don't remember if there was such moment en-game. That's when my friend started to talk to me again: "Dude, i'm seeing some soilder walking around. He's wearing a black suit." "What the fuck?" I was beginning to lose confidence in my skepticism and thought maybe this guy IS a ghost player. About when I was about to talk to my friend again, static started pouring through my speakers. I kept asking him if he could hear me, but there was no response. I began to hear mumbling into my speaker. It sounded like an adult speaking. This is what I could make out in the audio. "Plea- Don- Beg- you-" "I do- fucki- -nt (Distorted Yelling and Gunshots) "Se- -at- -appens fuck wi- e-" This is what I think the conversation was: "Please don't, I beg of you!" '' "I do what I fucking want!" (Yelling and Gunshots) "See what happens when you fuck with me?" The killer sounded like a 24 year old man and the Victim sounded like an Adult woman of unknown age. It sounded like a crude Tape-Recording. Whatever the fuck I just heard, my friend heard it too. He began to freak out, so I tried to calm him down. But more audio played, and it was very clear to hear, but with some static here and there. ''"Fucking assholes! I didn't get you here to cry!" (Woman crying loudly in background) "Shut the fuck up,or else i'll kill all of you bitches!" (Woman stops sobbing,Silence for 2 Minutes) "Hey,what the fuck are you staring at me for,assholes?!" (Machine Gun/Rife fire) I began to get frightened. Was what we just heard a massacre on woman? My friend started BEGGING me that we quit. All of a sudden, more audio came up: "And what are you two fuckers doing just standing there?!" We both died at the same time, apparently from an PKM Machine Gun by that phantom player. When we respawned, we devised a plan to kill this Son of a bitch. We both got the USAS-12 with frags and when we were about to fire I screamed: "EAT LEAD,MOTHERFUCKER!" He took unusually longer to kill than a normal player, but after we killed him, more audio came up: "You think just because you two fuckers killed me, you think i'm dead? No. I will come back eventually. I will give you two bitches the hell of your fucking life." After that, we were both kicked, and we both sighed in relief. We were out of the server. I gave up being a skeptic that day. Now I think that spirits are perhaps capable of doing shit like this, but I don't know for sure. I logged off of Xbox Live to relax a bit, and went to sleep for the night. The next day I had gotten a message from an Anonymous User who wrote this: "Hello again,fucker" Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Battlefield Category:Video Game Category:Demon Category:Original Story